MaiRevolution
by BlackJaded
Summary: One year after the Carnival, life is normal for HiME until the new age has begun. Mai HiME sequel series project. Two out of nine!
1. Ch 1 The Gathering Pt 1

_**A/N: **_Well Ladies and Gentlemen, It's time! I've waited three years for this and hell it's worth the wait and already I will continue on FireStarter until further notice on my profile. But I've have some the brewing up my mind about this project fanfic and this should be big and this time I won't make any mistakes on this one. Enjoy this Mai HiME sequel series and again they will be no mistake on this one.

Disclaimer: Do not own Mai HiME/Otome.

_A great revolution in just one single individual will help achieve a change in the destiny of a society and, further, will enable a change in the destiny of humankind. _

-**Daisaku Ikeda**

_Thus one girl will change the world and this time nothing will stand in her way.............._

**Five months after the Carnival: At an unknown place deep in the mountains of Fuka territory, a secret meeting is about to take place between astronomer leaders from all over the world to come to this gathering for discussion that will decide the fate of the world...................**

An Old man, wearing a white robe with an insignia similar to an mark of an HiME, comes in standing to start the meeting and clears his throat.

"My fellow brethren and sisters, we have waited for 600 years since the last time someone prevailed of Maiden Festival."

" The council murmurs"

"*Old man take a sigh* Finally, only those who left for this great power only to see their lives as final mistake at the end. Now we can finally look to the future ahead, for countless eons we looked back how we have done to create a reality that will decide the fate of individuals who has given the path to see what true destiny has given them, but now other factions are trying to seek power for those who are called First District and another organization called themselves the ones who control the world known as "SEARS", as we have understood that these two demonstrate a deal with power even they have threatened this world.

"The council was silent"

"But they never have understood the true power of what we have gained from us and to our gods that gave us this power. Now we will have gained power of the new age and we will given to those who a great generation to where that bring us back to where this world should belong."

"The council started to murmured loudly, until someone walks and claps for an easy speech."

"I impressed great astronomer Jinchui-dono, you've been sterling that speech a very long time, with a smirk in the old man's face."

Jin-chui turned his head to the old astronomer.

"I didn't asked you to speak between of my speeches astronomer Uriake-san, what is your obligation, the great astronomer fired back."

"Well are since they're some astronomers who are not here today, because they knew the fact this foolish people were going to be defeated and even though they have gone rogue and create their own legacy probably they would like to challenge us.

"The council agrees by murmuring loudly"

"Do you have something to prove at this Uriake-san, unless you're proclaiming this, already stop talking nonsense!" Jinchui-spoke irritatedly.

Uriake smiled, "Jinchui-dono, do not fool us, the possibilities of our followers return with all this talked of bringing this new age are nothing seemed to understand giving us more nonsense." Us astronomers and our gods have given us the power to bring and stable this forsaken world, through the world has given enough pain and sorrow, that us are tired from beginning since time of war has been started. Look at us Jinchui-dono, we can obtain it by giving what we want by bring to end wars and achieve technology.

Silence, Uriake! Jinchui had enough of Uriake's talk."

Uriake your talk has become foolish yet once again, but you have gained nothing without reaching an agreement with your fellow brethren and sisters, even to me!

"The murmured started to grow and they all agreed"

"Jinchui right, the world will abuse our power, it's nothing but excuses Uriake, one member spoken out of line."

Uriake left in disgust and anger, but deep he knew the council would not understand Uriake thought.

"Those foolish bastards, they don't know this world and how the power will obtain it, Uriake gritted his teeth, the suddenly he stop and made a huge laugh!"

"What am I thinking, it's all stupidity and where it belongs, soon they will need those kind of things and put them to use, who in world that they are. For when the time comes, they beg for a relapse over they own foolish ways and I will control the new age and bring control this cursed world." Uriake muster those words and never came back.

Nine months later after this unknown meeting.....................

At an Japanese Air Force military base in Okinawa.......................

Two military men walk into unknown facility to check of an situation that is an about to happened!

"General do you think", but stops him saying something that would make him angry!

"Commander do not speak of this, I'm just hoping that nothing of this would happened, this is gone way enough! The hell with this new age that these astronomers speak of and really what makes a point, we've could asked about this-

***A explosion rips in front of them***

Both of them grunted and got up and saw a fire coming through lab, everything was engulfed, until then more soldiers came to check the two highly officers.

"Sir are you alright?" Solider speak rushly, until suddenly he felt a metal blade stabbed through the piercing his throat, killing him instantly.

"NO" The commander yelled!

"Private! Secure this base" The commander and general looked at an naked girl who was younger than them, the one thing that they were shocked was the power of the materialization and the weapon she had to strike down that soldier.

The naked girl smiled and hold up her materialization hand sword and lick the soldiers blood, The commander and soldier was angered by the girl craziness, the commander had nothing to hold back.

"FIRE, DON'T HOLD BACK EVERYTHING DAMMIT"

The soldiers started to fire at the naked girl. When they fire at the naked girl, they bodies started to froze completely and were in a transe state and the girl started to attack the with her sword and slashing them brutally and it took her a second to kill six soldiers. Blood started to flow everywhere and sputter in everywhere even the Commander and General faces were covered by it. Both were amazed by power of the girl's materializing her weapon becoming dangerous to the world. The General picked up his cell phone called the operator.................

"Operator let me speak to SEARS Foundation, NOW!"

**One month later, Fuka Academy, Headmaster Office....................**

While working on the administration papers for new students and teachers in the upcoming fall semester coming soon. Fumi Himeno is glad to take the role as Headmaster since the departure of Mashiro Kazehana, but every day in her life she felt part of something missing inside of her since the end of Carnival, but deep down she tries forget about those time and try to not to face it or dream of an sudden, but the one she deeply cared about is her own family, even though in past generation the Himeno generation was part of Carnival battles for the last 1200 years, but they didn't even know figured out to end it as just like Fumi and the rest of the HiME did. But one thing, she did remember that before Mashiro and Nagi left to the "Gates of Valhalla", He did say...........................

"Doesn't mean the HiME star is destroyed, Don't in fact the world is free of any disasters, the world is less certain by now."

Fumi looked puzzled on what by that means, but kept smiling knowing that Mashiro would say that the girls would take thing under controls and know that Fumi would promising to Mashiro that everything would be protected by those girls, whenever they go or trouble is on the looms. Fumi had tears in her eyes when Mashiro and Nagi, suddenly gave Fumi the book that Nagi kept for her. But one question still remains to this day, Does in fact, the world is less certain since the HiME star ended and there's more to be done in the land of Fuka.

Inside those questions, Fumi doesn't know the truth, but the one truth is from that book that Nagi gave to her.

In the middle of afternoon, In her everyday time, Fumi would walk in Fuka Academy Campuses to speak with the students and teachers about certain things on whats going with the academy and see what needs to better and sometime she would talk to her favorite teacher Mr. Sakomizu from Fuka Middle School and rumors indicate that Fumi and Kaiji have relationship out of the blue. Fumi has a thing for large hair people, man or women.

But already, Fumi had nothing to take against her day but already she heads out of Headmaster's room and to the library we she could find the book in an secret place. Before she left, her cell phone rang out of her pocket. She grabbed the cell phone and put it to her ear........................

"Hello this is the Headmaster of Fuka Academy, may please who I'm speaking to" Fumi sounded nicely to the person.

"Fumi it's me!"

"Fumi was shocked to only hear an certain voice of mello and calmed person, that even would froze to her tracks."

"Brother is that you, Daisuke is that really you?" Fumi was surprised and was finding to put the words of trying to say, even that her young brother has called. Even though Fumi brother has never to spoken to her sister for the last 10 years since her parents were divorced and separated, even her brother did not come to her mother's funeral because of her father arrogance and not bringing him there. But a solemn of absence made Fumi brought into tears.

"Fumi, Fumi"

(sniffles) "I'm sorry brother that I just lost-"

"Father needs to see you, he must tell you something regarding about the HiME" Daisuke replied rushful.

Fumi looked in puzzled and shocked.....................

"Wait, what do you mean about the HiME, are you saying?" Fumi didn't understand.

"I don't have time to speak about this sister, but please talk to father and please put your past grudges against him, I beg of you Fumi"

"Wait Daisuke"

And the phone went blank, Fumi looked in disbelief at his brothers words.

"Miss Mashiro, can we do this, can we? Fumi still in pondering.

Meanwhile, in the city of Tokyo upper district..........................

A old man watches the night goes by and watches the stars, with purple long hair and blue eyes he sees and think of it as an another day passes him by as he thinks to himself every night dreaming, until someone knocks unto his door and calmly bows.

"Excuse me Lord Saito-sama." The girl asked

"You know it's time, my grandaughter, now you taken become journey seriously. Do you have any doubts, If so you can speak to me now." Saito spoke calmly.

For an minute she didn't spoke or anything and said "NO"

"Very well then, your great life is waiting for you Sakura Hazakura"

"Yes, grandfather" Sakura replied.

"Oh, one more thing, Sakura-san"

Sakura violently stopped and her hands clentched.

"Tell me, when are you're gonna be married it's only a year away!" Saito replied

"GO SCREW YOURSELF OLD MAN!

***Shuts the door***

The old man looks and take a sigh...................

"Still the world is a great place to live in, even the stars is aligning the new age." The old man spoke and went asleep, wishing that the stars are with him alongside.

Next Chapter: Focusing on the HiME gang, Midori antics and surprises. This should be amazing!

**A/N: For this who wanted action, you got five seconds of it. But anyway, I wished that I could do more, but I take my time and I'm a beginner of fanfiction already, so I'm thankful to be doing this even though people are against me (You know who I'm speaking to or both.) and writing can be not understanding but this would be enough to change that fact. Already I'm better on my English lesson and I've done real well. So, hate on me haters and rest of Shizuru and Natsuki fans, please take your other characters, don't let this one sided about a pair, it loses the interest of this fanfiction, but please work on something that is not focusing the two, that's why I'm gonna do something about it. But I'll tell you later. This is the first chapter and I've got more to get on, this is the prologue. If you like this chapter, don't PM for another one, I have by the end, when I'm ready for Otakon, (PM, me If your going anyway.) Just take your on this chapter. **

**Thanks, JadedBlack! **


	2. Ch 2 The Gathering Pt 2

**A/N: ****I'm gonna not wait long for this one, I already said on my ending notes in the earlier day I just hope people would focus more on other characters instead of just those two couple between Shizuru and Natsuki, it's really giving us no where and more people still thinks it's a gold mine for them but the real truth it's not as an anti-fan, it's nothing more than excuses for fanfiction and it's ruining the reputation of this channel. Now I'm done with the rant onward to Chapter Two and this time the heat is turning up already. **

**Disclaimer: Do not own Mai HiME/Otome, and I using the characters of Otome, plus the characters of the original characters is my creations and this story. **

**Chapter 2: The Gathering Part 2**

**Fuka girls dormitory in East Area..................................**

Mikoto, Natsuki! Dinner's ready, Mai said after preparing for dinner.

MAI! Mikoto rushed to dinner as Natsuki started to walk slowly after being asleep all day, then Mai began looked worry to Natsuki, began to know she hasn't been feeling well since Shizuru left to attend Fuka University, twenty miles close Fuka Academy, but still Natsuki began withdrawing away from Shizuru, even the Carnival had changed them dramatically even though they been seeing each all time but it seemed that Natsuki is occupied on other things than this but she owe her dignity for Shizuru and all the most she also accepts the fact that she loved her most.

"Oh Natsuki, Natsuki-chan, HEY Natsuki! Mai tries to respond her by rocking her shoulder."

Natsuki opening her eyes, even still feel that she could sleep some more or try not to think about last night.

Natsuki, If you keep sleeping every day, you may be wandering your own dream all of the sudden.

(groans) "Let's eat already"! Natsuki replied.

Mai took a sigh and just started eating with Mikoto and the suddenly tired Natsuki, but Mai began to wonder Natsuki meant to Shizuru even though she began to admit she loves Shizuru but to all known does love can bring you to such that it could sapp you away from all of it, But Mai knows something else between Natsuki, even thought she tries to admit it.

As all three of them eating, someone knocked on the door and Mai begins heading to the front door.

"Who is it"! Mai asked.

"It's your teacher Midori, I need talk to you all." Midori said.

"Alright, you better not talk about those dreams with the hubby lovely Professor." Mai trying teased Midori.

(Midori turned beet red on her face.)

"It's not that, well just need to talk, this is serious." Midori began to speak worriedly.

Mai opened the door and Midori came in with as serious look on her face, it's not the first time looked like this in a long time since the Carnival. Midori sat down and intrusively she started to eat Mai food for the first time and expressions were high enough.

"Oh Mai, this taste so good no one ever cooked since my mom cooked me some Curry fried shrimp with rice. Are you an Cajun girl or something Mai, because this is the best." Midori gave a clearly happy glee on her face.

"Midori right, Mai cooking is the best." Mikoto gave the best happy glee face as well.

"Oh, Thanks, So whats going on Midori." Mai wanted to know.

"Alright then, Lets- Huh! Natsuki."

Natsuki stood upfrom the table and headed to bed again.

"Sorry Midori, that's doesnt matter to me anymore, the past is done, If First District comes back then I don't to be involve of them or anything like Sears, I just don't want to be involve." Natsuki bitterly said and left to bed

"Natsuki" Mai spoke calmly at Natsuki.

Midori pats on Mai back and tries not to worry about Natsuki sake.

"Don't worry about it Mai, I sure she'll open up sooner or later about Shizuru." Midori said in understand of what's going on with Natsuki.

"It's she's been like this for the last couple of weeks, it just that something really happened between both of them, but Shizuru is like a rock to Natsuki all this time and........................"

"Mai don't worry about it, I'm sure everything work out for her in the end again."

Mai agreed to Midori reasoning to Natsuki, but deep she wanted to help Natsuki more than everything and to hapless Tate who is still bulging her voice mail in her cell phone every day. But Mai wants to do what she always to help anyone in needs. Midori takes a sigh from what reveals why she here.

"Alright then, what was I going to say? Okay! I've already talked to the rest of the girls about this, except Natsuki and Shizuru. But I hope you give them the message Mai."

"Okay, I know that fall semester is coming soon and the new students will come flock the whole pigeon coop." "In other words, they going to be across the world around 25,000 altogether and its going handful with them and already for the new year and half of them are Middle School students and for me and I'm still can't get a full time job working as a teacher in Fuka Academy, but still I could fill in as a substitute again and work with you again Mai at Linden Baum again, Oh those times again." Midori spoke as life is getting hard for her.

"Well Midori, life is sometimes hard for everyone, but sooner or later you'll get back onto full time teaching again." Mai replied as she thinks Midori would get better again as time goes by.

"Mai's is always right." Mikoto acting to happy look on her face.

"Thanks Mai, you're acting like a true student and friend, just like always since the Carnival ended, but still you have a long ways to become better person but really enough of the compliments. But that's now why I'm here for."

"Okay Midori, then tells why you're here" Mai gave a little stern look to Midori.

Midori claps her hands, stood up and gave the "Sentai Pose" to Mai and Mikoto, both of them look puzzled......

"I **Midori Sugiura** as a HIME will protect the legacy of Fuka and this Academy from who shall bring destruction upon them. Forever more will we keep the sake of protecting this world stopping the world always we will bring the pain of those who shall reap and already sow."

"What the heck Midori!" Mai still puzzled again.

"Huh, you didn't get it?"

"Well no!" Mai replied!

"Hmmm, I didn't get it well, my speeches are always never so out of the top." Midori began to rub her head thinking that wasn't the best speech ever for the HiME Sentai.

"Alright, what was I going to say of about what Fumi told me." Midori trying to remember.

"Huh Fumi?"

"Fumi?" Mai and Mikoto wonder how what did Fumi said to Midori.

This was gonna be a long night indeed.

**Two days later at Linden Baum restaurant.........................**

"Ah, Akane-, would you check out orders on tables 2 and 4 please". Kazuya asked Akane while working on cash register.

"Okay"! Akane focused while heading over to those tables with their check outs.

"Mai, would you help give more people on their orders coming up for the chef." Akane asked Mai with the people with their order.

" Sure Akane, Oh one more thing I need to talk when we are on our breaks."

"Is it serious?"

"Well sort of,"Mai began to scratch her head about it.

Mai began to feel little anxious about what Midori talked about in the last couple of days ago and Midori is still not come to work even though she has limited paid leave for her part time job at Linden Baum and plus she has other thing she wants to work on plus what Fumi said to Midori even she wanted to do something for her while shes away. Whatever Midori said to Mai and what she's doing, it's raising a lot of questions going on both for Mai and the HiME.

Mai and Akane talked at the locker room and they both have feelings about the situations between. But Akane felt much pressure and began to opened up to start up the conversation.

"Mai"

"Yes, Akane."

"Is it true Midori said, about a new threat or she's really making that up?" Akane wondered.

"Well we don't know or when this threat come, from what Headmaster Fumi said, that there is possibility of that happening. But we know that there's nothing wrong with it, I'm sure Headmat

will take care of it and I'm sure Nagi is laughing about this whenever he is. So cheer up Akane, tomorrow we're after I get paid, we're going to have Karoke and were gonna have some fun, right?"

"Alright then, thanks Mai you're awesome." Akane agree to Mai Karoke party tomorrow.

"One more thing Mai?"

"Yes, Akane?"

"If anything happens to Kazu or anyone else, I will protect them Mai and give my best to the end with or without my HiME powers." Akane with a defining glare and confidence to Mai."

"Akane, I didn't say we supposed to have our HiME powers again and..................." Mai felt reluctant

"Yeah, I know how you feel Mai, I just didn't know how I felt losing Kazu, when everything was worlds apart to the end until..............................."

"Let it go Akane, I'm sure everything will be okay just like showing your moves to Kazuya at last karoke party we had."

Akane turned her face beet red!

"Alright, Alright,Alright Mai let's get back to work." Mai and Akane went back to work and everything well for that little conservation between two HiME.

**At the Fuka Chapel............................**

Nao is finishing work from Saturday church duties and all the least a scolding from former Sister Yukariko for not dusting off the churches piano lately and this would dock Nao payment everytime she doesn't clean that church piano . But Nao is tired of it anyway and she's close from quitting but still it would make her mother very sad If she's did. Nao has a heavy heart for her mother even thought that fateful day that she woke up from her coma, from amazement to Nao, she was very happy and tearful that Nao could see her mother alive again. Now she's could feel that her life is normal once again all she could do is to dust the church pianos again and give a lot advice to the student and plus even the drunks that come from city that babbling all the nonsense about their wives left them and money being flushed out because of the messed up economy. Everywhere it's just killing Nao and but deep down all she ever wished to see her mother again, but now her Mom is alive and now at rehabilitation service near the hospital. But still Nao, feels like crap and already she could throw it all again. As Nao getting ready to leave, a old women appears and this is certain idea that both of would certain meet that make Nao life interesting.

" Excuse me, I would like to make a confession." Old women said.

"Sorry, this is my off time, go ask Sister Miyu or comeback tomorrow."

"Well you're the only one who is more easily interacting with people that have problems like you."

"Huh, who the hell are you my grandma, she died a long time and she was real bitch."

" Well sorry to hear that, but still I need a confession and you might be a good sister even though you're mother would not like those kind from young lass, matter of fact she would be dead, If you were the same person." Old woman replied.

"WHY YOU!" Nao shot back.

"SISTER NAO" Former Sister Yukariko responded angrily to Nao's outburst.

"Sister Nao, what is the meaning are you refusing to do an confession even though you are-"

Sister started to gasp at the old women, even at an a bound that she knows her from somewhere and thats when Yukariko's memories started to awaken once again. Yukariko felt her pulse beating from an second

"Older sister Maria Graceburt, it's...it's been a while, I just couldn't believe that your still alive."

"Hey what's going on here and how does she know about my life?" Nao butted in, but Sister Yukariko and the old women started to talk.

"Yukariko you haven't changed since the day you're mother died, I guess you have the genes of an strong willed mother."

Yukariko's cheeks started to blush a little.

"Oh, Sister Maria, forgive me!"

"It's alright and don't call me Sister Maria, I'm already out of the churchood a long time ago, now I'm a teacher just like you Yukariko."

"Sister" Yukariko looked lost and Nao just wanted to scream and cursing out of god's word in vain.

**Inside the Chapel in the underground.............**

"All data has been eliminated, looks like my creator destroy the finding of the Yggdrasil." Miyu still focused on the computer and keep finding the remains of the Former Father Joseph Greer who was killed by MIYU, since he made the final blow Alyssa.

"Don't worry MIYU, I'm sure he has something inside to find that will be easy to obtain, I guess so."

"Miss Alyssa do not push yourself, you need to rest and already it's way past your bedtime."

Alyssa took sigh. "Alright whatever you say MIYU!" Then she gave her kiss and change her pajamas and then Miyu came with her gave a bedtime story.

"Miyu would you tell me a story about my sister."

"Miss, If I would've remember that you had an sister but I know you are never alone in this world without me." Miyu explained.

"Do you know, If I had one?" Alyssa wanted to know.

Miyu nodded her head " Well that's why we are finding the data for Dr. Greer left. Until we find it, that is possible Miss Alyssa."

"Thank you Miyu." Alyssa responded and went to sleep

" I guess bed time stories are not a problem to making her to go asleep." Miyu heads out and continue to work on the data of possibly finding a sibling, but still Miyu knows it could be an possibility of one here.

**As five miles near of Fuka Academy (night time)..........................**

"Oh this is steady, but I give too much quit now." Tate still training for upcoming fall Kendo Invitation Tournament for the whole city.

As still panting, Tate has been driving himself trying to be the very best since when he broke his leg back then at middle school. Already he has been the catharsis of the school, but everyone can be his little bitch, even though he showed colors. Knowing instant to get an hot girl like but at least he doesn't show-off like Kazuya Kuraichi and Reito Kanzaki, well that may be a bad thing to him. But doing his best to be good person like Mai wanted him to and that's Tate wanted to be so badly. Probably could give him a lot interest for his side even more sex for Tate. As Tate kept jogging late at night trying musted he has for his training before the fall tournament.

"Man, I should finished this in an heart beat." Tate said while running.

Until he sees a young girl standing up top in the pole and that caught Tate eye.

Wearing a school uniform a silver blue and black stripes under her skirt and hair is so he haired blue and looked so beautiful. She looking towards the moon as she reflect, her opened up her eyes, even Tate was so amazed at her blue eyes.

"Beautiful " Tate pleased.

As he watched the girl standing at the top of electric pole, the wind blew and Tate felt something came by and then she's black figure came up and attacked the young girl, but the young girl dodges the black figure. Then she touched down through the concrete road beside with Tate.

"WHAT THE HECK" Tate couldn't believe on what's going on between even close for to know that beautiful girl.

" Looks like the stars have aligned us, Monica Julien my friend." Behind the black cloak said.

"Yes my old friend looks like the times have changed indeed, shall we end this?"

Monica materializes her weapon to a long halberd with the shape of a bird with four wings all over it and prepares to attack, Tate looked shocked and amazed by her materialization.

"HiME!" Tate said that word.

"Impossible, I thought their only-"

"Theres more than you think, little boy." Monica exclaimed to Tate simple understanding of whats going on.

Tate looked confused, I thought was only twelve, just twelve and to think their only more HiME or they just more to this. Then Monica and black cloak stand face to face each other and standing toe-to-toe. Monica started smile and said "Ave Maria" and finally they've clashed and Tate is only to have a front row seat to the battle of new age.

**A/N: Man that took me all day to do this and this wasn't easy from the beginning anyway, and I need anyone to PM me back on who was Monica facing off against in the flashback of Mai Otome,that Maria was talking about. If someone can do that for me, that's fine. **

**Next Chapter: **Focusing on Natsuki story, her depression and trying everything to love for Shizuru sake. (Yeah that's what ya bastards want huh? But I'm throwing a wrench here and you never how it's gonna go down.) Plus, Fumi heads to the mountains of Fuka, to have a talk first time with her father about the HiME's and this should be interesting, even her brother is gonna be involved. Real family reunion there. More new characters involved, even a special one that will be pivotal for one of the main characters will focus to be more of an hero and this will start the new age. Astronomer Jinchui makes an apperance but you want know when and Uriake makes his first move. So Enjoy and Review.

**Thanks **

**BlackJaded!**


	3. Ch 3 The Gathering Pt 3

**A/N:**_ Onwards following my story I would throw an wrench today between Shizuru and Natsuki relationship because of Natsuki depression and feelings besides I'm choosing my side stories for every other characters that has....well has the most inflicting pain ever since the carnival who it will carry on my sequel series, plus their problems as well. Plus, I had fun at Otakon this weekend and I went to an panel about fanfiction and only this they told me "You don't have to be perfect to make to good writing, only you'll make more mistake and learn them to get through it." And that's made me focus a lot on my writing well. Anyone who is making a fanfiction will be please take you time on observe your characters real well. Let's do this and "Let's get it on."_

_Disclaimer: I do own Mai HiME/Otome, Sunrise does and I have their phone number. HEHEHEHE!_

_It is clear to everyone that astronomy at all events compels the soul to look upwards, and draws it from the things of this world to the other. -__**Plato**_

**Mai-Revolution**

**Chapter 3: The Gathering Pt. 3**

**In a Supermarket in Kyoto District..................................**

Sirens from the police are around everywhere from supermarket trying to contain an hostage and robbery that is taking place. Even though the negotiations wouldn't work from their understanding but sooner or later the robbers will do anything to free themselves out of justices luck even they would go far.

**(Gunshots fired inside the supermarket.)**

Absolutely they would..............

"In the next ten minutes, we will kill the cash registers of this damn store. If you not give us this what we want immediately." The robber spoke with the speaker phone.

The Kyoto District Police Commissioner were getting desperate even though they failed to save the manager when he was killed even the worst part was seeing his death in front everyone to see, now he's sure that his job is on the line and reprecautions for the family who lost their loved one.

" Dammit where's my SWAT Team, already in their positions." Speaking violently in his walkie talkie.

"Yes, commish we are in position." Lt. replied back.

"Dammit, we're not gonna lose another life on this, even If negotiations still trying to come through."

As seven minutes remaining, inside the supermarket six robbers are trying to decide how they are gonna pull themselves out of this mess now since they killed the manager.

"Oh, my god, TK! Is this worth it, killing our best fri-"

"Shut Up!" Punches him in the face and knocks him down through the floor.

"You damned fool, do you think this is negotiation 101 dude, I don't care if he's our friend, besides If they come we blow this supermarket sky high and your going down with me." The leader of the robbery spoke crazy and has a pad bomb in strapped to his stomach plus the clicked to explode the bomb.

"You're young and much of an coward at least your job is done Eiji."

He grabbed the gun from his holster and points at the young teen and all the hostages look in shocked and scared, at the last few the teenager could ever turned back time was to make life more happy for his little brother who's sick and both of them now live at an orphanage after their parents died that he believed it was accident. As the leader of the robbers pulled the trigger.

***Lights turned off whole supermarket* **

"You criminal fools taking a life that someone once called you're friend, now you'll feel his anger and pain more than you ever think." Unknown voice said.

"What the hell going on here, dammit Shiraido, Yuta hurry check in the back and leave no prisoners."

***GWAH, GUUHH, both of them knockout completely.***

"Hurry you two, stop whoever that person is ruining our time"

**At outside they see the power outage**

"What the….never mind bring in the SWAT Team to supermarket now."

A Kick into the face sending the other robber to the floor . The other guy starts shooting but she doesn't see the person.

"Where are you crazy son of bitch."

"It's a shame that you want see me in the dark, a bad shame."

Unknown person grabs them from the back and picks him and does a back breaker. Screaming in back pain, he wallows out completely.

"Four down, two to go."

The leader of the group start to panic and frantically scared in his life.

"Are you scared, Naota?"

He glared at the teenager angrily.

"Shut up, SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

"One and four can you hear me." He asked in his walkie talkie.

"One, two, three and four can you fuckin hear me" He spoke angrily and now everything is coming to an end.

"Oh so you guys are just so damn pathetic, Where are you I'll kill you myself whoever you are."

The leader gritted his teeth and started the detonator on his chest to thirty seconds.

"Look like you got thirty seconds before I blow this place sky high and send you all to hell!" The leader laughed out loud and hostage were frantically scared for their lives they lost a good manager and friend to them.

"Come on are you scared twenty-five seconds remaining, you don't have the guts to stop me-

He looked at timer and it was completely off and the next thing he knew that he'll seeing a flurries of punches and high kick for good measure that will fly out of glass into outside leaving him out cold and waiting for him was the police as they grab the leader and his others guys. As the young teenage robber looked at the young figure and sees a girl dressing up in black leather suit and with an black cape on backside, he looked startled at her looks as she just like a superheroes straight out of the comics.

"Well looks like one life would not come to terms, I wish I've could've come sooner or later."

She looked at the dead body of the manager who the workers comfort through sorrow and pain. She somber eyes and wonders how she could have done something without anyone getting killed. But apparently she started to walk, after a few steps she suddenly stop and looked at the teenage robber.

"Hey kid, their coming, there's an entrance way hurry, If you make an chance."

"Alright, but wait what's your name…………."

Then she left without a trace.

She was standing the balcony, wearing her black trenchcoat and black hat and took it off and her green eyes gazing the moon plus all she can hear is sirens from the police. As her yellow hair blew upon and she looked at the moon, tears come falling into her face as she felt the pain of losing some one and the price of become an hero.

"Why does this happened, I would never leave a life behind, was I careless, was Sara Gallagher…..

Then she paused for an moment for all the things she could ever think that it's only the cycle of life and to wished for it to end.

"Cycle of life, mother is this what you have to go through, I will do my best in Fuuka and see the world ahead of me. Because this is not the end of Sara Gallagher, as women and a hero. I will become a hero."

She left off into the moon with no time to waste.

**Meanwhile in near of forests of Fuuka comes through a deep shrine that has past roots in their ancestry. So which can past down between the birth of Japan and still contains one of the secrets in world history today. That has kept in family by the hands of Himeno Clan for eons and generations and now today. **

**Flashback: Twelve years ago**

Fumi was playing with his little brother in a game hopscotch, It was Fumi until her parents started arguing………………..

"NO! It's not possible how the gods would not take this Carnival seriously or have the planned something else in store." The husband said!

"You, Promise my daughter would not be involved of any HiME festival, not only against each other but to protect this world endeavors of evil or that foolish demi god Nagi." The wife angrily replied.

"But it has been for the past 900 years, we cannot go on like this Sayoko, look what it has done to this cursed land, it will stay like this as a proving ground of the new age." The husband talked grimly about their future.

"Sooner or later when the time comes, Fumi nor Daisuke will become stargazers and they will both listen to the stars and they'll bring in the new age."

"I don't believe this, I will not believe such false prophecy and nonsense." The wife heads off but suddenly the husband grabs her hand and she turns then he slaps her in the face for a reason.

"YOU stupid women, you will never understand what are the possibilities of this world and this destiny, stop walking away Rie and face the truth that our children have and what they can for this world." Seiji answer angrily and balled up his fist to punch his wife.

"You are cold hearted man Seiji, I NEVER LOVED YOU FROM THE BEGINNING."

"WHY YOU BITCH!"

"MOM"

"_Fumi, my daughter don't believe in fate, believe in True life, give those who deserve more and protect Daisuke."_

**End Flashback**

Fumi remember that painful memory of when she saw her mother getting beat her once called father. Now to remember that now makes her heart ache more in pain and reality begins to set for her. As she stand in front of the Himeno shrine, "The landscape is beautiful as I remember." Murmured to herself and she thinks this place had never change from beginning, it was always like this. But deep down Fumi has conformation with the father that abandoned her after mother's death. Fumi headed up the steps of the shrine for the first time in twelve years. Now she was home once again.

**Meanwhile at an Pharmaceutical Company in the Middle East**

***A phone rings in the evening***

"Hello, who is this" The man answered.

"Good evening Dr. John Smith" The man replied back

"Oh, Stargazer Uriake, am I correct."

"Yes, Dr. Smith, its me, already been a while since we've talked."

"I see Uriake, have the other stargazers already listen to your own views."

"Apparently so, just a few agreed apparently, they are considering to observe our project even more. I have faith in the gods as having less faith to man." Uriake replied with an motion tone.

"You are quite the Astronomer Uriake, we observe things very new indeed and we have heard of what's going on in the land of Fuuka, even this new age have your people talked for generations." Dr. Smith replied.

"So tell me what does Searrs want to change the new age instead of Golden Age once again!" Dr. Smith asked greatly.

**Back at the Himeno Shrine**

"Geez, these steps are always the same since I was young." Fumi worrying over the steep steps, as she finally got through the sees as a long time her home once again.

"I'm home!" Fumi started to tearing up when she's everything is coming back to her.

"Well you're always so soft big sis."

"Brother!" Then Fumi hugs to her only brother that she has to the family and much more to herself.

"Big Sister, you have grown the last I saw you was the last the Mom took you and left the shrine, but now I see your face again, but I never ever saw mom before she died."

Fumi had a sick feeling that her brother would mention her mother like that even they were difficult times for her even she could not go back to the clan though the way that Seiji treated like a child or an animal. But Fumi can still feel tears streaming down her face because the pain still real for her.

"Daisuke, you have pink hair as well it's so-"

"Cropped shaped , just like your mother wanted to."

Both looked and startled at appearance of Seiji Himeno, now leader of the Himeno Clan and Shrine. Wearing a red and black 18th century Japanese Obi and pants, plus has the mark of the HiME patted on the left side of his obi. Even his hair was pink strayed down, some say he looked like an princess or something, but nobody tells him that to him. Even his ancestors in the Himeno wear as a tradition to the royal bloodline back in 1800s and since the Carnival took to past as well. Even Fumi amazed on how he looked in the best way and wonder was he just like her instead of her mother. But Fumi didn't mind that anymore, the only thing she came here for to see what her wanted about the HiME.

"Father!" Fumi spoke one word.

"Aren't you going to bow for me as your father Fumi." Lord Seiji spoke.

Fumi didn't say anything but apparently she bowed in front of her beloved or hatred father.

"Daisuke"

"Oh, sorry father."

Both of them bowed.

"Fumi, It's been awhile my daughter, so tell have you become the Headmaster of the place that will called the new-"

Fumi stood with anger and slapped her father hard as she could ever do, Daisuke was shocked at Fumi's rage that come over her.

"FUMI!" Daisuke yelled at her.

"Why did you not come to aid mother, WHY can't we become a family again." Fumi spoke angrily as tears came down.

"Why father, was it to hate mother, more as to hate me as well and Daisuke. Even the fact you wouldn't let Daisuke come to see mom one last time again while she lying down in the casket dead. You know Daisuke loved mother much he loved you."

"FUMI STOP IT" Daisuke screamed

"ENOUGH Daisuke" Seiji spoke in mild tone.

"I don't know how it felt when you become as the leader of the clan and sometimes I did to set the bar straight to your mother. My actions are completely foolish and disregard, It hurts me, hurts me everyday. But the worst part I'm dying Fumi, I have only eight months to live my sweet daughter that's not the reason why you are here the fact is I want to come to protect Fuuka for the humanity of Earth till the end of time and lead these HiME's to their great age that lies through them. The stars are aligned us together, we haven't chose by destiny nor fate but by birth."

All of this Fumi was shocked after she heard all of things, even so she wished that she could take back that slap on her father. All of the pain and sorrow, even though what Mashiro said to the days on when she left to Valhalla, it even made Fumi cry harder than she ever did.

"_Sorrow can bring everyone to come together. Right Fumi my beautiful daughter"_

**A/ N: I apologize guys, about this chapter , not a lot will come through but I hope it will give a lot of character to Fumi's insight about her father and past, but deep down there much more than meets the eyes, So I'm gonna work hard on this saga much more I gave my time to college. I love this fanfiction to death, so this will be my rock and shield to help me do better on my English prepares myself to continue education as well. By Tuesday, I'll Ch 4. The conclusion of the gathering and start the real story. **

**Next Chapter: **Natsuki's Depression, plus I'll throw a wrench anyway for good measure to try obtain what will they go through. Haruka and Shizuru living together in dorm, this should be big. Plus the arrival of Sakura Hazakura, plus she'll take one of the members Fuka Elite Guards and they may be a new type of Materialization, that the astronomers talking about. Mai meets befriends a person that will shake this story for good. More and more new characters on the block, you'll new types of HiME's that never seen. It's gonna be like Pokemon and Digimon together. HEHHEHEHEHE!

**A/N: One more thing, I will asked, I will make an community and poll of my fanfic soon, so be in check for that. Thank You!**


	4. Ch 4 The Gathering Pt 4

**A/N: ** Already, I apologize about not making true to my word about the last chapter…………matter of fact it doesn't matter much to me anymore and I don't have any regrets, but I have to make some with new characters in for the gathering, but more will come in the next chapters as the progresses, the hardest part of all in this fanfic is what the characters descriptions, I guess I'm not good at making choices on my clothing wear. Now onwards to the conclusions of the gathering, where are five more introduced to the series even one of my favorites making her debut in the HiME saga.

Disclaimer: Do not Mai HiME/Otome, both of them good shows but HiME rules with an iron fist and cuffs. Ladies and Gentlemen keep doing sequels, It will wander away the shiznat crap. But seriously I'm just tired of it.

**Mai-Revolution**

Chapter 4: The Gathering: Conclusion

**The next day, Fuka Shrine: **

It was three days before the new and returning students arrive in Fuka Academy, also the beginning for her high school, but today she's not feeling the blues about school and anyway it's giving her a hard time with her summer job even from heckling and harassment from her grandfather who's seems to think that Shiho still has it ready to take care Fuka Shrine when he passes. But already she making his errands way too much, killing Shiho way too much, but on the next day Shiho life will be more competitive than ever.

"Stupid, Stupid, Stupid Grandfather, why am I getting all of this kind of crap like this, I should be focusing to avoid Mai from loving Big Brother and that stupid Festival wouldn't happened…………… *sigh* Who I'm kidding, guess destiny and fate would always come till the end." As Shiho mumbling about her mistakes and difference between Mai and Yuuichi.

"Damn, speaking of Yuuichi, where's soft stricken pervert Big Brother anyway, he's been gone since yesterday afternoon and would have called me by now………… no he better not!"

Shiho throws her broom to the ground angrily and runs heads out of the shrine, she certain meets a foreign girl that will make Shiho have her hands full.

*Shiho bumps a foreign lady and falls down*

"Excuse me, what the hell who's bumping me, why you-"

Shiho spoke angrily while trying to get up.

"Well, Excuse me madam Hohohohohoho……………"

"What the hell, you crazy-"

"Hmph, I guess the Japanese are sometimes manically tempered indeed." *evil laugh*

"Why you foreign bitch." Shiho spattered back.

"Will show you how we are."

Shiho grabs a hidden Kendo stick out of her traditional Japanese garb threatening the foreign girl at point with her Kendo Stick.

"You think Japanese are so easily tempered eh, my my………. Then will show you our diminished out of our people."

Then suddenly foreign pulls out something that Shiho never seen before.

*cracks whip*

The foreigner crack her personnel whip and makes utter her fear.

"What the hell are you, too young to become a dominatrix." Shiho in disgusts over the foreign girl's choice of weapon and lifestyle.

"Choice words from an snail ." The foreign girl flattered back.

Shiho gritted her teeth angrily at the French girl.

"Why you……….tell what's your name because I'm gonna remember when I kick your."

*a little smack in the head from the leader of the Fuka Shrine.*

"Shiho" Grandfather Jin madly at her granddaughter

"Oh, Grandpa, sorry that I" Shiho struggled of asked to her grandfather.

"Shiho, you're grounded for a week."

"WHAT!"

Then Grandfather Jin walks to the beautiful young girl and bows to her.

"Forgive me, my beautiful young lass, I think you're a new foreign exchange student from Fuuka Academy right."

"Oh Indeed, missue I come here to understand your culture and this what I get from your granddaughter, giving me disrespect."

"Excuse me, you." Shiho bursted out

"Shiho, you are being rude and insulting our reputation to this shrine." Jin angered.

"But Grandpa"

"Shiho remove yourself and take a break, I'll deal with this matter later."

"This is not fair." Shiho threw down her kendo stick and went upstairs to the shrine.

"Please forgive her, I guess she won't be a good priestess in Fuka Shrine before I leave this world." Jin explained.

"That's okay missue, she won't a big of an problem, you said her name is Shiho right……….you mean Shiho Munakata right and her grandfather Jin Munakata as well. "

"Yes, how do you heard of us?" Jin surprised.

"Well missue, my name Rosalie Claudette and you may heard as one of the richest families for their technology advances in creating energy and photons." Rosalie explained.

"Hmm, I heard some foreign students come here for that as well, Japan has a lot of knowledge in energy, are you trying to be part of this great atmosphere in this country." Jin wanted to know.

"Oh absolutely, missue." Rosalie claps her hands and gave a kawaii look to Grandfather Jin, made him blush.

"Oh my did I make blush, missue." Rosalie teased at the old man.

"Oh, this always happens to me when I meet cute, smarter young girls like you and I wish that I could speak your language as well."

Rosalie spoke fluently in French ("My love will be with you forever and let our love bloom.")

Grandpa Jin, eyes rose up and his heart just skipped and suddenly hug the French girl, suddenly said these kind of words.

"Rosalie, Marry me!"

The blue eye girl looked shocked and awkward on his flattering comments.

"Oh missue, I'm sixteen and already I have a boyfriend."

Grandfather Jin think that he had it but was shot down immediately of his hopes.

"Oh, mercy me, just to think I would go far but I already have another love and that's my wife. But, I can let you live in Fuka Shrine and possibly you'll have resources there."

"Oh missue, really?"

"Yes, matter of fact, I would like you to become Shiho roommate for the time being. I'm sure Shiho parents would understand and for Shiho sake."

"Oh, I too temped to say yes but alright I'll accept your offer missue, Jin."

Grandfather couldn't believe it those words and even from hiding the bushes, Shiho is actually screaming that would overheard Jin and Rosalie.

"GRANDPA!"

Jin took a sigh…………………

The next day at Linden Baum………………….

"Man, look at the crowds gathering here in such a mediocre restaurant." Midori couldn't believe it.

"Oh this is amazing, man I can't wait to teach again with students, but more of an pain that I still have to work part time as an teacher and full time teacher." Midori took an sigh of discomfort, but deep Midori got out of this once and I'm sure she will get out of it soon.

As Midori head to another table with family of five, she looks to an attention of an old man who has been sitting there for at least two hours and at least almost an third hour by that time but he was enjoying life as usual. But it minded, Midori and wonder what going on, until a few men came to only have with a little chat with the old man but this was not an ordinary chat.

"Hey Old Man, we need to talk about your something". The first one spoke into anger.

The Old Man finished eating his dessert and looked upon the slim man wearing black slack rock pants and a "hate me" T-shirt.

"Oh, What Anh do this time, I've already discuss this about paying you in half much, is that correct. The Old Man explained.

"It's not about her, it's about your people we have to deal with Bao, I know that your bitch has bring more of your people and trying live in our forests to start living their lives again without no passports, plus our boss is angry that Anh hasn't done any jobs for us for the last month."

Bao took a sigh and close his eyes for an second, then Bao stood up and took a bow.

"Forgive me, for this insolent situation that has gone through your gang. It's shame that your people have to solidify us from the beginning."

The leader started to chuckle and suddenly he's pull a knife.

"Listen Old man Bao, we given apologies long enough it's time you pay it with your life, Boss sent me to finished you off and take out Anh as well."

"You know it supposed to be an equinox tonight, have you ever slept well and ever dream to think that life is summoned with possibilities, it would be nice the life you once had." Bao spoke calmly.

The leader grinned his teeth and started thrusting his knife, then someone grabbed it.

"Looks like, you gonna live longer than expected old man."

"HUH, Who the hell are you." The first man exclaimed while Midori was holding his hand.

"Well look at this, are you married or something. The power of love so blooming."

"Damn you Bitch."

Midori gave an solid twitch and with power gave solid high kick to the face at the leader, knocking him out cold. The second guy was tall and fat, he grabbed a chair while Midori did a sentai pose a ready for both of them. Then he charged at Midori, overhanding side to the chair, but Midori duck and did a sweep kick sending the guy down and the third one started with no weapons to fight with, but Midori knew what to do, then in surprise the old man got into Midori, with his body, he jumped up and did leaping kick into face, sending the guy spiraling around and knocking him down to the floor.

"WOW, I was gonna finished that one off." Midori pleaded

"No worries, you already show your strength but not fully enough." Bao picked on Midori about her skills.

The people starting to clapping on amazement.

"Oh man, Akane and Mai should have seen this, they would be so psyched."

"Your moves are quite amazing and style, do you train from Far East I presume."

"Well actually I've been trained by a lot of masters in Bushido and Taekwondo plus some Jujitsu as well."

Hmm, very well then maybe you should be considering something more challenging, In your life besides you would have won Carnival last year. Bao exclaimed.

Midori looked shocked and puzzled.

"Huh, how do you-"

"We should meet sooner or later, but besides I must deal rest with this issue and talk to my bodyguard. If we want to talk meet at an observatory base outside an Fuka and call Ein as well, here's our card."

"Wait old man, what is your name." Midori trying to figure out what was the old man name.

"My name Lord Bao Ngyuen and you should obey your lords and gods, my fellow lass."

Midori gave a smirk and starts taking out the trash (throwing out the three men.)

**Flashback **

***Six Years Ago***

"Sakura you will become a good girl to grandfather."

"Why Sister, why do you have to go so early?" Sakura spoke with tears in her face.

Ayane closed her eyes, then bow down and touched Sakura's right cheek, suddenly opened her eyes.

"Sakura we must find our parents killers and find our true lives once again to this world."

"But Sister."

"Forgive me Sakura."

Ayane walked away and left Sakura alone with her grandfather.

"Ayane……….Ayane…………….AYANE!"

**Flashback ended, **

***Present Day* **

As Sakura tried to get away, it was the only thing bother her. Sakura woke up and grab her robe from her closet and head outside to the ships deck, as she went there and looked up then gazed upon the moon. She looks upon and sees a pink star glowing beneath the moon.

"Ayane, you are the only left for me and I can't easily trust Grandfather Saito for no reason, but I will find you and we will obtain what we have to carry on to the future. Wait for me sister."

Her mind kept thinking about that day her sister left to Fuuka until Sakura noticed while she didn't turned around.

"Who are you?" Sakura wanted to know

"Did Astronomer Saito sent her last granddaughter to die." Young woman spoke.

"How dare you talk about my sisters like that. I guess Astronomer Jinchui wasted no time to take this personally."

"Hmph, I'm sorry you will not head through the city of Fuuka, without your astronomer present and with a reason."

"I don't expect him to become his Astronomer nor protector, I come here alone with my only free will. I'm a rogue maiden with a purpose and a will to fight." Sakura ready in attack stance.

The young women smirked and knew this outcome would happened. Then she look upon the stars reminiscent on how this world will change the fact that it's coming.

"We have one thing tell you before I finished you off rogue maiden."

Sakura didn't say anything but to focus one goal to find her sister and it take her hell high water to save her.

"Not to say anything, eh? Here I come!"

The maiden charges at her and Sakura said these words.

"Rookies are just cheap."

She materialize her weapon to an highly katana sword. The next thing the maiden knew that she felt the sword pierce through her torso, screaming in pain and thinking "Why."

"Yeah Rookies are that cheap."

"What the?"

As the maiden fell down in pain she look at her opponent and wished she never met her in the first place.

"Why you bitch." The maiden groaned

"Your just a simpleton and you always never be a true materializer even would have understand you're true strength. This new age is nothing more than bring chaos and sorrow. Now tell me where is Ayane Hazakura, my sister.

The maiden moaned in pain and suddenly must give her master the news.

**Meanwhile Fuuka Academy, East Girls dorm room…………………**

As Natsuki came out of her dorm room in a long time from taking naps for the two days. But that's a problem for her because she would always go out everyday as the usual. Now not is the time for that. Trying to get breath of fresh air and refocusing she heads to the back of the girls dorm room and drove off with her Ducati but instantly the one thing wants to do is make a relationship with Shizuru once again.

(Natsuki mind.)

_Shizuru depression won't get me far to love you, becoming like this will never appreciate your love._

**Inside Fuuka University, Right wing girls dormintory. **

***Slams down fists into the tea table***

SHIZURU FUJINO!

"Haruka how many times you keep slamming you're fists into my tea table? Shizuru insisted on stopping Haruka behavior. "

"And how many time you keep blackmailing people on giving money for tea expenses, you are doing this too damn much Fujino."

"Looks you haven't changed from all that much lately since you left Fuuka Academy"

"Of course, I like bribe a lot of people and already I didn't do anything to make it illegal or nothing." Shizuru spoke calmly.

"Calm down Haruka, it's not just an bad thing."

"BAD THING, BAD THING."

"Look like all the girls who adore you giving the cash and look at this pretty stuff we have in our dorm, we look like living the life again and caring for them as well."

***sips tea***

"Are you listening to me Shizuru." Haruka spattered.

"Forgive me, Haruka!"

"HUH?"

"I'm just thinking a lot about other things now."

"Bullshit, Shizuru you understood me completely. Don't lie to yourself!"

"Excuse me Haruka! We'll talk about this later." Shizuru stood up and left the dorm room and left a frustrated Haruka.

"Dammit Shizuru, you did this again to me. How you already gonna be depicit…………..uh, it's what that word again depict……..yeah depict. "

***facepalm* **

"Oh where's Yukino when you need her."

As Shizuru walks out side in front of the campus, she's only sees Natsuki in a biker suit and her bike in the parking lot area.

"Shizuru!" As Natsuki spoke.

"Natsuki!" Shizuru spoke as well.

"Forgive me for coming here Shizuru, I just needed to talk to you about what………"

"Haven't you ate Natsuki already, it seems you're going on hunger strike."

"NO! I just been worried about what happened."

"Making yourself worried ain't going to change about it and you know it Natsuki."

"Then why the hell I'm here for anyway, I just want to make things up with you Shizuru." Natsuki spattered back at Shizuru.

"No Natsuki, you know how I felt about that night. Still you feel the same way about me to the fact you never love me from the beginning."

"I would do anything for you Natsuki even though I would die for you, but you never cared. I felt disgusted at myself."

"Shizuru, I will never think these kind of things but already my heart still earns for you, sometimes people wont accept us for this world and even though I still love you. Hate will bind us but love will keep us together. Shizuru accept me once again."

With tears in her face, Natsuki touched Shizuru cheek with her hand and felt the tears running through her face.

"Love me again, Shizuru."

As close, their lips locked into their mouths and feel the warm sensation that they both had.

***stomach growling***

"Ara, Natuski hungry!"

"I was gonna eat Mai breakfast today and even though………………I…………….I!"

"Alright come on little puppy." Shizuru teased Natsuki.

"Shizuru!"

As Both of them head to cafeteria, they meet a certain unexpected person that will change both of their lives.

"Excuse me, are you Shizuru Fujino?" The women explained.

"Yes and you must be Anh Lu am I right?"

"Exactly Ms. Fujino!"

Natsuki looked puzzled on how they met.

"Shizuru, do you know this person, what's going on."

"So, this is girl that you're talking about Ms. Fujino."

"Agreed Anh Lu, Natsuki you should know on what going on too."

"Shizuru"

"Natsuki let us chat, shall we."

A puzzled Natsuki wanting to know what the hell is going on.

**Washington D.C.-Pentagon……………………….**

***knocks door* **

"Come right in Private"

***salutes***

"Sir, Second Class Private Laura Bianchi reporting for duty sir."

"Thank you for coming Private Bianchi, I'm sorry that we had to take off your free time in Chicago."

"No sir, I come here to give my duty for this great country."

"Well this country has gone into worse shape ever and we may get it close as possible. Even the world is going through with as well."

"Sir, In my town we already it's going through hell in hand basket."

"Well life is getting more complicated young one…………………..***sigh*** Laura it's time, you have debrief in your mission."

"Yes sir!"

"Very well then, our time we overthrow SEARS, they have ourselves in deathlock grip in this country and will try run us dry."

"Even so the UN has gotten through SEARS as well, every country is affected by this and it will soon be in their complete control."

Laura bowed her head and think completely on what the things that SEARS have donein the thousand of years.

"Sir, I understand, I understand completely."

"Good, the battle is far ahead then we think and it will take possibilities to bring this to an end. You will leave at 0900 topside to Okinawa, Japan and head to Fuuka is that clear Laura.

Laura give an understand salute and leaves the General's office, The General looks outside the window and it's about to rain and all he can think sending her granddaughter to an mission that will be the fate of the world and even though the "New Age" is nigh.

"God Bless You, Laura my good old child."

**Only Two days before the fall semester at Fuuka Academy in the Headmasters Office……………………………….**

"Oh man, I wish that I can do this all day." Kaiji stretched his arms as he tries finished with applications for the students.

Mr. Sakomizu try to work hard for the vacationing Headmaster Fumi for until she coming from trip. Even thought it worries him that she's his boyfriend and their relationship got into a little bit of a slow start. But everything goes well for him and losing some weight for summer break, plus all he needs to if he wants to have an haircut. As he think about someone knocks the door.

"Come in" Sakomizu said.

" Hey man, what's up."

"Wataru, a nice surprise, hey check it out, I'm king of the castle again."

"Yeah, Fumi needs to stop having vacations like these before the committee gets on her."

"Agreed, what do you need Ishigami."

"Kaiji, look at this."

"Huh?"

Mr. Sakomizu looked at this newspaper and sees article regarding a follow up on the investigation regarding the incidents certain the city of Fuuka. The mayor is pulling the issue as nothing happened since Japanese Special Defense Forces are taking actions against those who are responsible. Plus Iwasuka Pharmetsuiticals has been withdrawn and clear of their actions. Even though the figures who are part of the group had left since the incident occurred. Now investigators have a lead and looking for suspects regarding to this crime organization known as "First District." By that time we have those people in custody in the full extent of the Japanese law. Futurmore, the government has issued a bounty on conspirators of so called occurrences in Fuuka since last year.

As he read the whole thing, Kaiji looked shocked.

"My God." Sakomizu is an lost for words.

"Do you know what is happening, Kaiji."

"They are cleaning house, we may go down for this."

"NO,NO,NO,NO!" I don't believe this, I don't Yukariko nor my son involved, even though I didn't applied to this from the beginning."

"Our own country screwed us and this is the thanks we get. Dammit, I don't want to this happened. I swear, I'll kill him with my own hands."

"Dammit Wataru snap out of it, we have to find a way and clear our names. We have to do everything in our power to stop this immediately."

"We have people that will help us and even Fumi will lend a hand when she comes back to her trip."

"I thinking SEARS is playing a role in this and they're working with the Japanese Military." Sakomizu think hard on this and will have to do something to stop it.

"Wataru, I have an idea?" Sakomizu spoke.

"Ask Mr. Hajime and Youko to welcome the school new students by the next day and Wataru find a way to talk to the former members of First District and round them up after ceremony of the fall semester.

"Yeah, well what about you Kaiji?" Ishigami worried.

"I'm gonna to see my brother."

"WHAT!"

"It's we put our differences aside and take this seriously besides he would be shocked that I have gained weight since until I was young." Sakomizu made smirk.

"Do you think he'll listen." Ishigami wondered.

"I don't know, but it's going to be a sacrifice for us, means I have to put something on the table. But I know that I'm going to risk it anyway."

Sakomizu heads off and stops to tell one more thing.

"Hey Wataru, tell Fumi that I may be making dinner for her when she comes back."

"Definetely!"

Sakomizu leaves the Headmaster office to see his brother.

"Oh gee, what a very hard summer break, all about work and no fun. Aoi spoke like her days is nothing but work.

"Well sooner than expected to be, I can't wait spew all gossip on the school summer newlyweds, but the big scoop on all the new students as well. I wonder on who shall I start on first." Chie giggling on her antics.

"Tell me Aoi, how do well on your Judo classes you taken in your home town." Chie said

"It wasn't easy to begin with and my family is pushing like hell to become like my brother who is a black belt in Judo and Akido even since that incident at school, my family is just wanting to me be protective and be a symbol to women."

"Really"

"Yeah, my family doesn't look upon the weak for an excuse and my actions are foolish."

"Gosh Aoi, was that serious of your family."

"Indeed."

"Now to think of it, I want to focus on practicing my skills and even protecting you Chie."

"Aoi"

"You don't have to be strong to protect me, I can take care on my own absolutely."

"Sounds that so easily." Aoi agreed

"Yeah let's get into our dorm rooms."

As the both head to the West girls dormintory they see a lost and senseless teen.

"Tate"

"Oh, Hey Aoi and Chie, how it's going."

"Well fine Tate are you supposed Mai tonight for your date." Chie wondered

"Yeah, I cancelled it."

"For the fifth time, Mai is not going to be pleased and she's worried about you though she was going to send Mikoto to snuff you out."

"Okay really guys, I'll tell you what but please don't tell Tokiha this."

**Ten minutes later**

"And that's what happened."

Both Aoi and Chie looked each other and looked puzzled.

"So that's where you've been all this time taking of a girl."

"Yeah." Tate understood

"Geez Tate and I though you've been plowing out lately with someone." Chie said.

"Look Chie, I got into this big spectacle and sadly I just got into it."

As Tate took a sigh, Nurse Youko came out of the girls building with her kit.

"Nurse how is she doing?" Tate questioned.

"She's recuperating immediately, her injuries are stable so she won't go to the hospital for any life threatening. Apparently you can go see her now." Youko finished her status.

"Thanks Nurse Youko"

"Your welcome Tate and I keep my mouth shut to Mai." Okay!

"Where is she, Tate." Chie wanted to know.

"She's at your dorm, Chie."

"Oh Great, come let's go in before I run my mouth ."

**Flashback**

**Blades clashing. **

"Die Monica"! The black cloak spoke viciously.

***panting* **

Haven't you give up yet Monica, you failed the first time why do it again.

The black cloak frees her arms and materialize into blade claws one in left and right arm.

Then she removed her black cloak and appeared to a young girl with yellow hair, darker complexion with purple eyes.

"Finally I get to see your face Sylvie Mosse once again. Why come all the trouble to finish me here when everyone gathered to prepared for? Monica wanted it know.

"Because your presence is killing me and even her. You know she's here as well."

"Please do not associate with her as well you she has nothing with this."

"It sounds like she doesn't mean anything, right." Sylvie scoundrel Monica.

"Enough, let's finished this Monica, I willing to become the best materializer of them all and nothing can not stop me.

"You have lost it, you have lost you're desire." Monica angrily responded.

"Is that way it goes then-………………huh?"

"Monica uses a forward straight slash and quickly Sylvie evades, then charges in."

"Too slow!"

As Tate looked he comes more amazed by but still a little petrified.

"_There moves are amazing I just can see from it……….ah, what the hell I'm doing, got to stop this mess before they get killed." _

As both girls continued to fight both Tate called Mai as he waited, all he heard was her message but already If knew what's going on she would think that Tate is two timing again. Already he's has strikes for their relationship and slowly eating it apart. But what can Tate do, just he like always done. "Butt in!"

As Sylvie and Monica duel, Sylvie uses both blades to double slash upper but Monica upheld her staff. Both of them are tired, but one of them will finish it right here and right now.

Suddenly, Sylvie did an middle kick to the stomach causing Monica to grunt and then Sylvie lunges forward with her trigger claws. Already Monica can think the one person important to her is about to lose.

Until for moment, Tate uses his whole body to push Sylvie out and knocking her down.

Monica look surprise and felt frozen that looked to be the end for her.

"Young boy"

"Forgive me, I not person to butt in a lot."

"What was that, you……..you bastard."

"Watch out" Monica step forward and took the blow.

"NOOOOOOOOO!"

"Monica, Monica, Monica!"

"Finally this battle ends right-"

**Police Sirens**

"Dammit, not again, this is not the end for you boy. I Sylvie Mosse will become materializer of them all and kill that bitch." Spoke in disgust.

And left off without a trace.

"What should I do, If Mai finds out this would be over-"

The next thing would Tate said, something glowing in Monica chest that becomes a mark of an HiME, but this mark was no similar."

"What the?"

"Teleport us, Aerith"

The next thing, both of were gone without a trace.

**Flashback ended**

"Where's Tate?" Aoi said

"Tate went back to his dorm."

"Hey Aoi, what was the girls name that Tate said."

"Her name was Monica Julien."

"Julien, eh!"

**Inside the Astronomers Gate Temple…………………………..**

"Excuse me Lord Jinuchi!" The maiden said

"Yes my fellow maiden, have Maiden Aya came back yet."

"No, my lord, it's been noticed she may be defeated by Saito's Maiden, Sakura.

"So Saito has made his move and sending his last to daughter to die. This not we have planned. Looks like the stars again………..bring her back immediately. Jinuchi think hard about until he met some visitors.

" Damn, I must focus on Uriake then Saito are they in this together , overthrowing me and control the whole counsel. Are they, then the gods are right enough."

AHHH!

Jinchui rushed to see the situation on Fuuka Elite Guards until half of them were unconscious laying down on the floor.

What's going on? Jinchui rushed to the situation.

***Screaming* **

"Impossible, how did you?" Jinchui looked at eyes of an girl who had red ponytailed hair with pure purple dilated eyes, plus pale face who looked like Chinese girl and wearing red, white exo suit. Even Jinchui was shocked to see this person smile with an deadly grin.

"Who are you, Is this Uriake doing?"

The young girl giggled like crazy and even though she didn't kill these maidens from the first place. After the girl stopped giggling she finally.

"Oh Raquel, can I kill these girls already their gonna wake up and put an beating that I don't want to go through."

Then a young lady comes out from back with a smirk and even Jinchui didn't know she was behind the whole time.

"Mayol, be patience we just want to speak with our fellow friend and then you can kill all of them."

Mayol starts laughing evil for no apparent reason.

"Whatever you said Master Raquel."

"So you just came here alone, the rumors are true."

"Forgive us Astronomer Jinchui, you way with leading with the council has really gotten into a tangled web from the beginning and the Uriake wanted to give you a message before the " New Age" begins once again."

"Spit it out, lass."

Raquel made a smirk and begins the message from Uriake.

Kaiji starts driving to the observatory in Fuuka Mountains…………Until!.

***Explosions* **

"Impossible, Impossible. JIN!" Sakomizu yelled.

**At Fuuka City Bridge in Midnight……………….**

A young stands top on pillars of the bridge, with her black hair and blue eyes she dazed upon the day she would come and save the world.

"My people needs me, everyone needs me. Destiny will not stop me."

Then she jumps off and fades away, in the sky a blue light appeared in one of the stars. That's mean the "New Age has begun fully."

**A/N:**Well this is no hard task and I accept this is probally the best that I ever done in a long time, but it was worth and I'm looking forward to chapter five: **Opening Day**. But this is the beginning and I will start my own new characters instead Otome characters, I promise I'll bring more character involve because I don't want to ruin the story and mess it up. So I need to connect and bring betareaders to help me get better as well. I just hope I'm ruining everything on pushing myself. At least is a good chapter.

**Next Chapter: **Opening Day in Fuuka Academy, Class in session and new friends, rivals and allies galore. NO, this not AU (This is the direct to HiME saga and no were linking this to Otome as well so fuck off.) Mai goes toe to toe Tate about their relationship, Mikoto gets a welcome from her brother, Natuski and Shizuru do a little street sweeping with Astronomer Maiden Anh Lu. We check to see Akira and Takumi doing and Akira gets incriminating message from her Father and a confrontation. Akane get's a wish and suddenly blackmailed by a middle schooler. Sakomizu checks on his brother "dead or alive" no one knows. Yukariko deals with pain on being a mother and needs comfort to her former sister and teacher Maria Graceburt. More new character join the revolution to shake things up in the City of Fuuka. Plus Mai's call has been awaken already with a certain someone. So enjoy Ch. 4 and see you later this week.


End file.
